Mio Akiyama
Mio Akiyama 'is the bassist of the Light Music Club and to their band Afterschool Tea Time. She is also the club and band's back-up vocalist. She debuts in the move ''Stories from Summer Movie - Get Your K-On! and makes her official appearance in the fourth season of the side series and eventually becomes a main character in the Stickman Universe ''series. Appearance Mio's main color is pink with a dark pink outline. She has greyish, black eyes. Her anime design is that of her manga and anime counterparts from the original ''K-ON! series. Personality Mio is a very responsible, calm and collected person. Among her friends in the Light Music Club, Mio can be said to be the most mature. She mostly tries to make sure that the club sticks to "what should be" their schedule on a daily basis and takes it upon herself to maintain the club's posture to the rest of the students of both Sakura Private Girls High School and Luxury Summer High, at times even being the one to tell Sawako, their club's adviser, to stop goofing around and focus on band practice and help guide them. Mio is very sensible when it comes to dealing with things for her friends, such as being the one to propose helping Yui buy her own instrument during her initial day in the light music club and even assuring Azusa that the club will be the club that she believes it to be, even comforting her when she was a bit disappointed during her own first time with them. Being a very smart student, Mio excels in her education relatively fine, as well as her position as the club's bassist and back-up vocalist. She has stayed mostly in the top two classes from grade school, and even now in high school. This can also be evidenced by how she got a perfect score on her exam, even being able to help Ritsu gain a nearly perfect score as well, and later helping Yui with her make up exam, helping her also get a perfect score. While she is quite mature, Mio can also be seen as being the most childish. She tends to freak out at things she is afraid of, whether it would be anything gross or pertain to gore. Mio has also displayed extreme shyness, being unable to accept even the slightest thought of being the center of attention, musing that she becomes embarrassed over getting any unwanted attention. This is later backed up when she faints after being appointed the temporary vocalist in Yui's place for the School Festival after the latter had unintentionally lost her voice. However, she has shown interest in trying to get pass her shyness. Interestingly, Mio has shown to also be quite strong, as demonstrated at how easy she was able to angrily grab and lift Ritsu by her shirt after finding the embarrassing photos she took of her and even managing to have little trouble on carrying the club's amps to the school auditorium during their first school festival. Mio is also very understanding of the feelings of others, mostly her friends, where she can be viewed as being someone who can be confided with. Her sympathy comes from a certain part in her past that she has yet to fully reveal, but states that it is something she can't forget. As the story progresses and her character develops, however she begins to slowly but surely build up a lot of self-confidence and has acted more for both herself and her friends, even going out of her way for them despite knowing the possible embarrassment she may get herself in. This build up in her character is thanks to her friends' support, as well as her own choice to get over her shyness to move on ahead toward her own future. History be Added... Plot '''K-ON!: After successfully passing the entrance exam, Mio is accepted into Sakuragaoka Private High School and goes on her first day as a high school student with her childhood friend, Ritsu. On the first day, she decides to join a club and chooses the literary club and when Ritsu meets her as she goes on to submit her club application form, she hears of Ritsu's plan to join the Light Music Club and when she reasons that she is already on her way to join the literary club, Ritsu immediately grabs her form and rips it in half in front of her, much to Mio's dismay before being dragged along by Ritsu to the faculty. 'Stories from Summer Movie - Get Your K-On!:' be Added... 'Stories from Summer - Season 4:' be Added... 'Stickman Universe: Chapter V:' be Added... 'Stickman Universe: Chapter VI:' be Added... Relationships --- Mio's Relationships Gallery be Added... Trivia * Mio is left handed, as shown that she writes and plays her bass guitar using her left hand. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)